


俄狄浦斯（番外）

by Jiumensixian



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, bloodiness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiumensixian/pseuds/Jiumensixian
Summary: 我们在阳光下，血泊中，紧紧的拥抱。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Riz





	俄狄浦斯（番外）

金色的阳光撒在他安静的脸庞上，他坐在轮椅上，被我推到落地窗前，我想让他晒一晒太阳，而且我喜欢阳光落在他身上时的模样，那么安静温暖。

“妈咪，你看天气多好啊。”  
“你想去花园里吗？”我环抱着他的脖子，在他耳边小声说。  
“我推你出去走走吧，等等我，我去给你拿个毛毯。”我用毛毯盖住他的双腿，推着他在花园里走了一圈又一圈，然而整个过程他一句话都没有说，甚至连表情都没有丝毫的变化，就像没有我这个人一样；自从那天上午，他就再也没有理过我。

那一晚，我一夜没睡，我一直静静的躺在他身边看着他沉睡的安详睡颜，我用手一遍又一遍的抚摸他的小脸，那晚他太累了，他蜷着身体，像一只小猫一样，胸脯平稳的起伏着，头发有些乱糟糟的，躺在我怀里，看起来可爱极了。

突然，他的睫毛轻轻颤动，接着他就缓缓的睁开了眼睛，露出了那双明亮的琥珀色眼睛，里面满是刚睡醒的迷茫，他迷迷糊糊的看向我，眼睛里溢满了水汽，但是在看清是我后，他像是看到了什么极其恐怖的怪物，猛的睁大了眼睛，然后就立刻从床上爬了起来，向床下爬去，我看出来他是想站起来的，可惜，他只能头朝下的摔下床去，摔的发出一声响声，他趴在地上痛呼一声后就爬起来向前爬着。

我躺在床上有些好笑的看着他，他的反应太有趣了，他艰难的爬出几步后才发觉自己的不对劲，立马回过头去看向自己的双脚，他的双脚的脚后跟上分别有一道极短的伤疤，被仔细的缝合了起来，上面的血痂已经干枯了，那是我尽力割的短一点，处理的好一点，不留下疤痕，毕竟他的那双纤细的脚裸是那么的美。

他用颤抖着的手抚摸上那道伤疤，绝望的发出一声凄惨的叫声，是那么的刺耳，然后就是接连不断地哭叫声，此起彼伏，凄厉悲惨。

我有些心疼了，下床准备把他抱起来，但我刚伸出双手，他就像疯了般的挥舞手臂拍打我，不停的喊叫着：  
“别碰我，滚！滚！！！”  
我看在他刚知道，一时接受不了，就忍耐住自己被挑起的脾气，忍受着他的拳打脚踢，把他圈到怀里，紧紧环住他，让他冷静下来。

他在我怀里不停地挣扎，就好像我是他最厌恶的敌人，他哭喊了大概有半个小时，嗓子都哭哑了才渐渐消了声，抽噎着垂下头，静静地留着眼泪，眼眶鼻头都通红肿胀，让我十分的心疼怜爱，我轻轻的亲吻掉他流下的眼泪，在他耳边耐心的和他说着话：  
“妈咪，你昨晚为什么要跑呀，我们可以在一起了呀，我那么爱你，我做了这么多，所做的一切都是为了你，我真的好害怕失去你啊。”我看向他的双脚，垂下眼神，压低了声音说，“所以我割断了你的脚筋，这样你就再也不会离开我了，放心，我会好好照顾你的。”

他对我说的话没有什么反应，只是不停的溢出大颗的泪珠，自从这次他对我说的话都没什么反应，除了必要的话他都不会说，每天什么也不做，像是彻底放弃了般。而我知道那些管家仆人都在私下说着我们的闲话，都是关于我娶了我继母的事，不过我不在乎，那些伦理道德在我面前都不值一提。

虽然他再也站不起来了，但我把他照顾的很好，所有的事情我都要亲自做，我亲自抱着他上厕所，甚至喂他吃饭，虽然他都拒绝了，我还让他每天都打扮的像以前一样精致漂亮，会给他买昂贵华丽的裙子和首饰，因为他这么美的美人值得这些。

每天我都会带他出去晒太阳，让他故意新鲜的空气，给他准备精致的下午茶，装备他最喜欢的红茶，我还给他买来了一家书店里的所有书，虽然他一本都没有看，他就像一个没有灵魂的玩偶，任意的让我去打扮，玩弄，我给什么他就接受什么，不会抗议也不会感谢。

虽然他对我没有什么具体的表现，但我知道他极其的厌恶我，因为没有人管了，我旺盛的欲望可以随时随地的发泄，不再需要夜深人静时偷偷的进行了，他就像我的春药，让我可以时时刻刻的发情，而当那时候，他看向我的美丽的大眼睛里，是让我心烦的冰冷和恨意。

有时候他吃饭吃到一半，我就忍不住的把桌子上的食物扫到地上，把他一把抱到桌子上，撕扯掉他昂贵的裙子，让他赤身裸体的趴在餐桌上，双脚无力的垂落到地上，我用手指草草的抽插两下他的穴道，就迫不及待的进入，他因为疼痛而发出带着颤抖的呻吟声，因为每天做的次数太多，他的下面有些红肿，他的里面却总是那么紧致温暖，像是要把人融化了，我抓着他的细腰奋力的挺动下身，桌子被晃的“哐当”响。

而他为了不会滑下去，他的双手就紧紧的抓住桌角，手指因为用力而发白，咬住嘴唇防止自己的呻吟声溢出，他没了以前和我做爱时的豁达，处处抑制着自己，似乎是讨厌自己因为动情而有的反应。

在我的不断顶弄下，他颤抖着高潮了，汁水喷了一地，我把他整个人翻过来，躺在桌子上，我看到他的腰上因为桌子边缘已经硌出了一条红印，我把他的双腿抓起来扛在肩膀，再次进入，疯狂的挺动下身，他的眼眶和鼻头都通红，他不愿意看着我，也不愿意碰我，别开脸，虽然沉浸在快感中，眼神中却也透露出厌恶，无处安放的双手就抱着自己上下晃动的丰满的胸脯，后背就在硬邦邦的桌子上，来回摩擦。

抽插了一会，他犹犹豫豫的用颤抖的声音，断断续续的和我说：  
“能不能…啊去床上…嗯啊桌子…太硬了。”  
我知道他不舒服，就是为了让他和我说话，我故意加快了速度，然后说：  
“妈咪，求我，看着我求我我就抱你去床上。”  
他皱着眉头闭上眼睛，过了一会才睁开，转过头看着我，说：  
“求求你……嗯唔…带我去…啊啊床上。”

我因为他少有的这么听话而心情很好，于是我的胳膊伸到他的腿弯下，抱住他发热的后背，一下把他抱起来，他因为害怕掉到地上立刻抱住我的脖子，我的阴茎还插在里面，边走边动，他的呻吟声更大了，甚至哭了出来，走了没几步就又高潮了，水喷了我一肚子。

当我把他扔到床上的时候，他还出神的沉浸在高潮中，微微翻着白眼浑身颤抖着，他的这幅样子让我更硬了，于是爬到他身上继续抽插他，最后怒吼着顶在他的子宫口射了出来。

我气喘吁吁的趴在他身上，沉浸在射精的快感里，甚至还用软了的阴茎又顶了顶，不愿意拔出来，他同样在高潮中，自己完全没了意识，双手紧紧的抱着我，双腿也盘在我的腰上。

但是等他清醒后，他就放开我，继续别开脸不去看我，眼眶红红的留着眼泪，似乎刚才他没有舒服到，只有痛苦一般，任由我抱着他亲吻他。

但时间长了，他好像越来越厌烦我了，大概是我做的次数太多了，他的下面始终红肿着，进入时他看起来都很疼，做完后都要哭一会，眼眶和鼻头总是红红的，看着我的眼神里充满了恨意。

本来我还可以忍受，觉得只要他是属于我的就够了，直到有一天，我又有了欲望，把正在晒太阳的他按在轮椅上，就要掀起他的裙子直接进入他，旁边甚至还有在打扫卫生的女仆，女仆羞红了脸低着头打扫卫生，假装不知道。他不是往常的没反应，而是用双手用力的退拒我，皱着眉头小声和我说：  
“求你，别，还有人，求你了。”我不管他，我很急，要受不了了，一着急就开始撕扯他的衣服，他也着急了，大声说“别碰我！滚！！！”

他把我弄的一点兴趣都没有了，还把我的脾气挑了起来，我终于忍受不了了，呼吸急促的舔了舔嘴唇点着头说：  
“行，我不碰你了，我以后都不碰你了。”  
在路过女仆的时候，我故意放大了声音说：  
“你告诉其他人，都别管他，不管他说什么都不用管。”说完我就出了门，出去工作，工作完就去喝酒，还找了个妓女，总之直到天黑了才回家，我知道他离不开我，但我就是打算教训教训他。

我醉醺醺的回到家，刚进大门，就听到几个做饭的老妇人在窃窃私语，围在一起发出带着嫉妒的轻蔑笑声，我大概能猜出来她们在聊什么，我就站在她们身后，等到她们回头看到我阴郁的脸后吓了一跳，哆哆嗦嗦的散开了。

进门后，我就看到了他，他坐在轮椅旁边的地板上，双手撑着地面，身体微微的颤抖，地上有一摊黄色的粘液，裙子都湿了，他听到我回来后，回头看向我，他的眼眶红肿，满脸泪痕，不知道他哭了多久，眼神十分的无助绝望。

看到他这样，我有些心疼了，就走到他身边，抬起他的下巴，对他说：  
“知道错了吗？”  
他看向我的眼神依然是厌恶，没有一丝的歉意与动摇，甚至加深了，他一句话都没有说，他是多么的无情啊，对我这个深爱着他的人，竟然是充满了恨意的，对他的错误也一点没有认知与歉意，但是大度的我决定暂且原谅他。

于是我把他抱了起来，抱到浴室里，给他仔细的清理了身体，又让女仆把外面也打扫了一下。我洗到一半，看着他光裸美丽的身体，就又起了反应，脱了衣服打算到浴缸里和他做一次。

他立刻用手挡住我的胸膛，委屈巴巴的说到：  
“求求你，别，我好饿，能不能等我吃了饭再来。”我对他这种态度很不满意，心烦的皱了皱眉，他看出我心情不好，不敢再说话，只好收回了手，脸上满是痛苦。

我扶着阴茎慢慢顶了进去，在热水中律动起下体，这次他的身体极其僵硬，皱着眉躺在水里，红肿的眼睛里又溢出了泪水，呻吟声极其的虚弱，身体软趴趴的，因为他的心不在我这里，极其的不情愿，所以我越做越没劲。

草草的射出来后，就把他抱出来，让仆人做了些食物，他自己坐在桌边急匆匆的把食物塞到嘴里，饿的没了平时的从容优雅，我坐在沙发上看着他，他吃两口就要抬头看看我，眼里透露出些担忧和恐惧，就好像下一刻我就会吃了他一样，我被他看的心烦，他要不是厌恶我就是害怕我，明明我为他做了这么多，他却一点也不领情，把我当成他的敌人，真是铁石心肠，我开始明白了，只得到了他的身体并能不快乐，我还要得到他的心，让他完完全全属于我。

那天晚上，我把他抱到我们的床上睡觉，而我自己跑到我原来的房间里睡觉，以前我都要紧抱着他，他却总是很抗拒我，现在我成全他。

从那以后，我就像把他真的当成我的母亲一样，贴身的事都让仆人照顾，他睡卧房，我睡我原来的房间，我再也没碰过他，白天我总是早早的就出门，去找我的那些原先交好的狐朋狗友，找几个女人，在外面疯玩一天，很晚才回家，回家后他都去睡觉了，而我醉醺醺的有时甚至直接就睡在沙发上。

后来我甚至把外面的那些女人带回家，劣质的香水味充满了房间，有时喝醉了甚至直接把一些女仆拉到我的床上，导致女仆们每天都想着法的来勾引我，每天都有各式各样的女人在我的身下呻吟着，虽然那些女人都让我感觉极其乏味；我知道那时他总是偷偷的流眼泪，眼眶总是红红的，看向我的眼神充满了悲伤；那时家里的仆人因为看我似乎并不喜欢他了，所以照顾的也不仔细了，每天都要受欺负，而我被气愤蒙蔽了眼睛，把他的一切都忽略掉，只是一味的寻欢作乐，把原来的承诺忘得一干二净。

直到那一天，我带回一个我的朋友，回来时，他正坐在轮椅上看着窗外，其实自从我不理他他已经很久没有出去了。我的那个朋友好奇的像我问起他，我简单的说是我的继母，他听后只是微微侧目，没有什么反应。

然而我的那个朋友似乎对他很感兴趣，不住的夸赞他的年轻美丽，惋惜他的残疾，甚至小声问我，我是不是早就破了界，和这个年轻的继母上了床；虽然他问的这些都是事实，但我此时却不想承认，他就笑我真是个假圣人，我没有说什么；我看向落地窗前的他，此时他正偷偷的看着我，我转头后他也立刻别开了脸，像是在和我赌气。

晚饭上，我们两个人喝了点酒，而他坐在一边安静的吃着东西，我的朋友却不停的看向他，和他有一搭没一搭的说着话，他低着头简单的回答他几句，看出来并不想理他。我有些烦了，不满的提高了声音向他说：  
“你和我母亲聊够了吗？”他一下安静了，餐桌上的气氛一下子就凝固了，他尴尬的看着我，过了一会儿才反应过来开玩笑的说我这么小气，我没有理他，继母却默默地让仆人推他回了自己的房间，我看着他纤瘦的背影，似乎他最近更瘦了，我有些心疼了。

于是我抓着朋友的肩膀，恶狠狠的和他说：  
“你不许打我继母的注意，如果你敢动他，我绝对会杀了你。”  
他听后愣了愣，似乎一时无法消化我所说的话，过了一会才笑着说：  
“怎么可能，放松点，朋友，你吓着我了。”

吃完饭，朋友准备住在我这里，我命仆人给他打扫出了一间客房，聊了会天我们就早早的都去睡下了，我躺在床上，却满脑子都是睡在我隔壁的继母，我安静下来就开始想念他了，我已经好久没碰过他了，这些天虽然家里每天女人不断，我却一点发泄的感觉都没有，其他人都不如他，对我来说都是那么枯燥乏味，我真正想要的只有他一个人。

所以我决定去隔壁看看他，就算什么都不做，只是看一看他的脸也好，于是我借着月光推开门来到了隔壁，隔着门板我却听到了他的喊叫声，我有了不好的预感，立刻去推门，发现门被锁住了，他从来不锁门的。

我立刻向后退了几步，用脚把门踹开了，门开后我就看到，他穿着薄薄的睡衣趴在地上，睡衣都被撕扯的凌乱，哭喊着向门口爬去，声音里充满了绝望，而我的那位朋友，如果还算朋友的话，正站在他的身后，拉着他的两只脚，衣服都脱了一大半，这时候就算是个傻子也知道发生了什么，我的这位朋友就这么的不听劝。

那个男人看到我，呆滞在那里，满脸都是惊讶的表情，我的怒火一下子烧了起来，握起拳头向他冲去，他赶忙向后退去，嘴里还快速的说着：  
“你看你母亲那么年轻漂亮，难道你真的忍得住吗？你半夜过来不就是为了这个吗？不要在这里假正经了，别那么小气和我分享一下…”这些话对我就是火上浇油，这个愚蠢的男人，虽然我确实早就过了界，但他只能是我一个人的，除了我谁都不能碰他，我做的一切都是为了这个。

我加快了速度向他冲去，他看我更加生气了，于是双手摆在胸前讨好的笑着说：  
“hey，朋友，我错了，我开玩笑的，放松点，别这样。”我没理他，上去就对着他的脸来了一拳，他被我打的也生气了，和我扭打起来，但我像疯了一样的对他拳打脚踢，把他往死里打，他完全不是我的对手，于是他躲开我跑出去，在客厅里跑来跑去，我在桌子上随手抓了一个花瓶，跑到他后面就向他的头上砸去，他被我砸的倒在地上，花瓶碎了，我手里只留着碎口的瓶颈，我用它抵在他的脖子上。

他吓的哆哆嗦嗦的哭了出来，求我放过他，我在这个愚蠢的男人耳边恶狠狠的说：  
“我的母亲是我一个人的，只能是我一个人的，你们谁都别想碰他，我说过了我会杀了你，你怎么这么不听劝呢？”说完锋利的玻璃就刺入他的脖子。鲜血猛的飚出，喷了我满身，大理石地面上也流满了鲜血，他因为缺氧长大嘴巴无声的喊叫着，脸上的肌肉都扭曲了，渐渐地他没了气，我把男人冰凉僵硬的尸体扔在血泊中。

我回头去看我可怜的继母，他趴在地上，像一只小猫一样，拖着两只坏了的脚向我爬过来，脸上满是眼泪，他委屈极了，我就满身鲜血的站在那里，等着他朝我趴过来，他的主动让我高兴极了，我的内心感到极度的欢呼雀跃，就像一个得到了最想要的礼物的孩子，是那么的开心。

他爬到我的脚边，向我张开双臂，哽咽的和我说：  
“求求你，别不理我，我错了。”他又像我靠近了些，继续说道，“抱抱妈咪，好不好。”我感觉心脏一阵阵的抽痛，心疼极了，于是立刻跪坐下来，用那双还在滴血的双手紧紧的抱住他，他的身上也蹭上了鲜血，在棕色的皮肤上那么明艳。

我们吻在了一起，我感受着久违的柔软，双手急切的抚摸着他的身体，他也急切的抚摸着我的下体，那个无数次侵犯过他的肉棒，我们两个人都气喘吁吁的，身体滚烫。

他急切的把阴茎塞进他的肉穴里，里面还是那么温暖柔软，我把他按倒在地上，在已经淌满鲜血的地板上，狠命的律动着下体，他的肉穴紧紧吸吮着我，里面的软肉推搡着我，把我的阴茎推到张开的子宫里，让我完完全全的占领他，可以感觉到他非常想念我。

我们两人在血泊中打滚，在尸体前交欢，两具沾满鲜血的肉体纠缠在一起，我们宛如一对恶魔夫妇，在罪恶的仪式上做爱，召唤地狱的邪神，他就是那罪恶的淫魔，用邪恶的巢穴勾引我，使我堕落，做他永远的奴隶。

欢快高昂的呻吟声和黏腻淫靡的水声在大厅里回荡，欲望完全包裹住了我们，我们只知道用下体相互的碰撞摩擦，似乎其他器官都退化了，只知道交配，快感就如空气般，让我们一刻都不能离开，深深的沉醉在其中，不能自拔。

终于，他躺倒在地上，挺直了脊背，双手紧紧抓挠住我的后背，高声尖叫着喷洒出罪恶产物的汁液，冲刷掉了我们身上一部分的鲜血，我也在他的子宫里，把浓稠的精液灌了进去，我们一同落入了高潮，紧抱着颤抖。

我们两人又在月光下，鲜血上接吻，似乎是完成罪恶仪式的最后一步，交换着体液，我们的下体还连在一起，就像连体婴儿一样，直到快要窒息了，才放开了对方，气喘吁吁的抵着对方的额头。

他突然拉住我的一只手，把它放在了自己的小腹上，他开心的和我说到：  
“你知道吗？这里面已经有了我们的孩子了，一个全新的生命，我可以感觉到。”他的语气充满了幸福。

我高兴极了，这是多么好的消息啊，我们有了孩子了，是在邪恶仪式上创造的，罪恶之子，他终于从里到外，完完全全的属于我了，我抚摸着他的小腹，开心的用近乎颤抖的声音说：  
“妈咪，你是我的妈咪，你也是他的妈咪，以后他长大了，我们一起来操你，你就是我们家族共用的淫荡妈咪。”

天要亮了，朝阳突破了云层，刺入窗帘的缝隙，温暖的阳光落在我们鲜红黏腻的肉体上，他紧紧的抱着我，一切都是那么的美好。


End file.
